Annual Report 2013
Producing programs that adhere to the highest standards of broadcast journalism and almost professionalism in Philippine broadcasting. Fulfilling our pivotal role in shaping our people's consciousless through our news and current affairs programs. Providing positive and wholesome on-air entertainment that promotes the best in Filipino talent and reflects the true Filipino sentiment and spirit. Embarking on innovative thrust in creative communications and broadcast image design bringing it to new heights. Exploring new avenues of growth that would further enhance our business operations. And making our broadcast service available to the entire archipelago and eventually, to the rest of the world. All in the Kapinoy network of Philippine television. 'OVERALL NETWORK AUDIENCE SHARE (6AM-12MN, Mega Manila)' Source: Kantar Media, TV Households Data :1. ABS-CBN (50%) :2. GMA (42%) :3. IBC (30%) :3. RPN (25%) :3. TV5 (15%) :4. Studio 23 (10%) 'OVERALL NETWORK AUDIENCE SHARE (6AM-12MN 8 KEY CITIES)' Source: Philippine Society and Research Center, Inc., TV Households Data :1. ABS-CBN (68%) :2. GMA (45%) :3. IBC (33%) :3. RPN (22%) :3. TV5 (13%) :4. Studio 23 (10%) 'OVERALL NETWORK AD MINUTES' Source: IBC Research and Business Analysis :1. ABS-CBN (65%) :2. GMA (43%) :3. IBC (30%) :3. RPN (20%) :3. TV5 (14%) :4. Studio 23 (10%) 'TOP RATING DAYTIME PROGRAMS (6AM-6PM)' :Chinatrown TV (IBC) :Time Quest (IBC) :Lunch Break (IBC) :Kirarin (IBC) :Before I Fall in Love (IBC) :Winx Club (IBC) :Joey & Teysi (IBC) :KapinoyLand (IBC) :Magandang Umaga Ba? (IBC) :TODAS Kids (IBC) :Showbiz Star (IBC) :DMZ-TV (IBC) :Nine: Nine Time Travels (IBC) :Grossology (IBC) :Barbie (IBC) :Lilo & Stitch (IBC) :Rapunzel (IBC) :Barney & Friends (IBC) :Sesame Street (IBC) :It's Partytime (IBC) :Cyborg Kurochan (IBC) :Love Keeps Going (IBC) :Kapinoy Cinema (IBC) :NBA 2013 Season (IBC) :2013 NBA Eastern Conference Finals (IBC) :2013 NBA Western Conference Finals (IBC) :2013 NBA Finals (IBC) :Sandy's Romance (IBC) :Be Careful with My Heart (ABS-CBN) :It's Showtime (ABS-CBN) :Kapamilya Blockbusters (ABS-CBN) :Galema, Anak ni Zuma (ABS-CBN) :Dugong Buhay (ABS-CBN) :ASAP 18 (ABS-CBN) :Luv U (ABS-CBN) :Showbiz Inside Report (ABS-CBN) :The Buzz (ABS-CBN) :Minute to Win It (ABS-CBN) :Buzz ng Bayan (ABS-CBN) :Kris TV (ABS-CBN) :Matanglawin (ABS-CBN) :Salamat Dok (ABS-CBN) :Jackie Chan Fantasia (ABS-CBN) :Power Rangers RPM (ABS-CBN) :Failon Ngayon (ABS-CBN) :Bistado (ABS-CBN) :Mutya ng Masa (ABS-CBN) :My Puhunan (ABS-CBN) :Tapatan ni Tunying (ABS-CBN) :Umagang Kay Ganda (ABS-CBN) :Hiwaga (ABS-CBN) :S.O.C.O. (Scene of the Crime Operatives) (ABS-CBN) :Sailor Moon R (ABS-CBN) :Ni Hao, Kai-Lan (ABS-CBN) :The Penguins of Madagascar (ABS-CBN) :Spongebob Sqwuarepants (ABS-CBN) :/Kung Fu Panda (ABS-CBN) :Wish Upon a Star (ABS-CBN) :The Love Story of Kang Chi (ABS-CBN) :FPJ Da King on ABS-CBN (ABS-CBN) :Eat Bulaga! (GMA) :Teen Gen (GMA) :Pinoy Blockbusters (GMA) :Maynila (GMA) :The Ryzza Mae Show (GMA) :Bingit (GMA) :Kapuso Movie Festival (GMA) :Sunday All Stars (GMA) :Domintoryo (GMA) :iBilib (GMA) :Maghihintay Pa Rin (GMA) :Unang Hirit (GMA) :Born to be Wild (GMA) :Angry Birds Toons (GMA) :Dragon Ball (GMA) :Bleach (GMA) :Mojacko (GMA) :Ghost Fighter (GMA) :The Jollitown Kids Show (GMA) :Tropang Potchi (GMA) :Sarap Diva (GMA) :Kusina Master (GMA) :Scooby-Doo, Inc. (GMA) :Lola (GMA) :Anak Ko 'Yan! (GMA) :Mga Basang Sisiw (GMA) :Startalk (GMA) :Magkano Ba ang Pag-Ibig? (GMA) :Pyra: Babaeng Apoy (GMA) :My Daughter Seo-young (GMA) Source: Kantar Media, TV Meter Households Data 'TOP RATING PRIMETIME PROGRAMS (6PM-12MN)' :Noli Me Tangere (IBC) :To Love Again (IBC) :My Batang Momay (IBC) :Express Balita (IBC) :The Weakest Link (IBC) :Amor Bravio (IBC) :Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? (IBC) :Born to be a Superstar (IBC) :Safe In The Arms Of Love (IBC) :La Madrastra (IBC) :I Need Romance (IBC) :Glory Jane (IBC) :Bida ni Mister, Bida si Misis (IBC) :2013 PBA Philippine Cup Finals (IBC) :2013 PBA Governors' Cup Finals (IBC) :2013 PBA Governors' Cup (IBC) :2013 PBA Commissioner's Cup Finals (IBC) :2013 PBA Commissioner's Cup (IBC) :Superstar Circle (IBC) :Sunday Sinemaks (IBC) :Goin' Bukol Pwede (IBC) :Whattaboys (IBC) :Express Balita Weekend (IBC) :Happy TODAS (IBC) :Once Upon a Time (IBC) :Tumbok Revolution (IBC) :Annaliza (ABS-CBN) :Muling Buksan ang Puso (ABS-CBN) :TV Patrol (ABS-CBN) :Juan dela Cruz (ABS-CBN) :Got to Believe (ABS-CBN) :Huwag Ka Lang Mawawala (ABS-CBN) :Maria Mercedes (ABS-CBN) :Apoy sa Dagat (ABS-CBN) :Bukas Na Lang Kita Mamahalin (ABS-CBN) :Toda Max (ABS-CBN) :Wansapanataym (ABS-CBN) :Woman of Steel (ABS-CBN) :That Winter, The Wind Blows (ABS-CBN) :Passion (ABS-CBN) :The Voice of the Philippines (ABS-CBN) :I Dare You (ABS-CBN) :Star Cinema Originals (ABS-CBN) :Gandang Gabi, Vice! (ABS-CBN) :Sunday's Best (ABS-CBN) :Banana Split Extra Scoop (ABS-CBN) :Maalaala Mo Kaya (ABS-CBN) :TV Patrol Weekend (ABS-CBN) :Kapamilya Deal or No Deal (ABS-CBN) :Bet on Your Baby (ABS-CBN) :Goin' Bulilit (ABS-CBN) :Rated K (ABS-CBN) :24 Oras (GMA) :Anna Karenina (GMA) :Love & Lies (GMA) :My Husband's Lover (GMA) :For Love or Money (GMA) :Magpakailanman (GMA) :Home Sweet Home (GMA) :The Innocent Man (GMA) :Imbestigador (GMA) :Kapuso Mo, Jessica Soho (GMA) :Celebrity Bluff (GMA) :Kap's Amazing Stories (GMA) :Binoy Henyo (GMA) :Para Sa'yo Ang Laban Na To (GMA) :SNBO: Sunday Night Box Office (GMA) :One Day Isang Araw (GMA) :Katipunan (GMA) :Vampire Ang Daddy Ko (GMA) :Bubble Gang (GMA) :Walang Tulugan with Master Showman (GMA) :Genesis (GMA) :Pepito Manaloto: Ang Tunay na Kwento (GMA) :Akin Pa Rin ang Bukas (GMA) :True Love (GMA) :Kahit Nasaan Ka Man (GMA) :Princesa ng Buhay Ko (GMA) Source: Kantar Media, TV Meter Households Data 'TOP RATING NEWS AND CURRENT AFFAIRS PROGRAMS (6AM-12MN)' :Express Balita (IBC) :Snooky (IBC) :Report Kay Boss (IBC) :Bitag (IBC) :Ronda Trese (IBC) :Express Balita Weekend (IBC) :Magandang Umaga Ba? (IBC) :Linawin Natin (IBC) :Bantay ng Pulisya (IBC) :TV Patrol (ABS-CBN) :Bandila (ABS-CBN) :TV Patrol Weekend (ABS-CBN) :The Bottomline with Boy Abunda (ABS-CBN) :Failon Ngayon (ABS-CBN) :Bistado (ABS-CBN) :Mutya ng Masa (ABS-CBN) :My Puhunan (ABS-CBN) :Salamat Dok (GMA) :Tapatan ni Tunying (ABS-CBN) :Hiwaga (ABS-CBN) :Rated K (ABS-CBN) :S.O.C.O. (Scene of the Crime Operatives) (ABS-CBN) :Sports Unlimited (ABS-CBN) :Umagang Kay Ganda (ABS-CBN) :Unang Hirit (GMA) :24 Oras (GMA) :Saksi (GMA) :24 Oras Weekend (GMA) :Alisto! (GMA) :Born to be Wild (GMA) :Imbestigador (GMA) :I-Witness (GMA) :Kapwa Ko Mahal Ko (GMA) :Kapuso Mo, Jessica Soho (GMA) :Pinoy M.D. Mga Doktor ng Bayan (GMA) :Reporter's Notebook (GMA) :Tunay Na Buhay (GMA) :Wish Ko Lang (GMA) Source: Kantar Media, TV Meter Households Data 'RIDING THE WINDS OF CHANGE' IBC-13’s gross airtime revenues from its broadcasting operations grew a healthy 23% to P3.13 billion, despite an estimated 10% to 30% decline in total industry advertising spending for the year. This growth was achieved due to the company’s commanding lead in ratings and audience share, more than double the next highest-ranking competitor, allowing it to increase both its advertising rates and minutes. With the revenues of P2 billion as of 2012, operating income of P100 billion in 2012, net income in P1.1 billion, total assets in P8.2 billion and total quity in P21.4 billion, the market shareof 25%. Eric Canoy, Chairman This year, we look forward to reaping the benefits of the investments we have continued to undertake despite the crisis investments in improving our broadcast facilities and network and multi-media entertainment infrastructure, in the training and development of our creative, technical, sales, and corporate support staff. Through the economic downturn, IBC-13 continued with its expansion program, installing five provincial TV relay stations in Tuguegarao, Cotabato, Iligan, Santiago, and Butuan; inaugurating a new broadcast complex in Cebu; and constructing a talent and design center in Manila. With its extensive investments in broadcasting facilities, The Kapinoy Network’s coverage at the reached 60% of the country’s television households. All these, we continue to undertake in order to deliver the finest in Filipino news and entertainment, create the best working environment for our employees, generate the highest returns to our shareholders, all in the service of the Filipino. That is our mission. For as long as there is somebody out there who needs a good laugh or cry, for as long as people continue to be inspired and moved by our images, for as long as man is free to imagine — wherever there is a Filipino, there will always be IBC for Kapinoy. Boots Anson-Roa, President and CEO, IBC-13 top honcho Fifty-three years after introducing television to the Philippines, IBC-13 remains poised to break new ground in the field of broadcasting and to face the challenge of the new millennium. The network is sequestered, and Boots admitted that in privatization. Boots also revealed that the network’s franchise was granted by Congress very recently, after the network had operated for more than 30 years. Since the phenomenal success of its post-EDSA relaunched operations, your network has branched out into other industry-related endeavors. All the while fortifying its creative and technical expertise with cutting-edge technology and privatization of PCGG government by the PNoy administration of president Noynoy Aquino III. The purpose of that luncheon affair was to introduce to the press most of the shows produced by the network itself. Several hours of programming are produced daily by airtime blocktimer of Viva Communications, Inc. Such programs include the basketball games and the international sports events like the PBA and NBA games participated in by the several Filipino cue artists. IBC-13’s new business ventures in UHF programming, international cable TV and Direct-to-Home Satellite Service, movie production, high-end film and audio postproduction, music recording, and merchandising are logical extensions of its core business of broadcasting. Film productions expand movie program inventory while hit TV properties have crossed over to cinema, recording and product licensing. The integrated News & Current Affairs Group provides content for television, radio, UHF, cable and the internet. In-house developed stars and creative talents are now being shared across all media. The post-production houses service cinema and TV advertising clientele. The international program distribution component has extended its business to cover telecoms. Lito Ocampo Cruz, Vice President, Freddie M. Garcia, Vice Chairman and Rey Sanchez, Channel 13 Head These are just some of how convergence has worked for the network and the list of other possible permutations keeps on growing. It is this kind of synergy that will lead IBC, pioneer leader in Philippine television, to the fulfillment of its vision as a Total Information and Entertainment Network, into and beyond the year 2013. '53 Years of Philippine Television' For fifty-three years after introducing television to the Philippines, IBC-13 remains poised the new ground in the field of broadcasting and to face the challenge of the new millennium. Since the phenomenal success of its EDSA relaunched operations of the sequestered TV and radio station, your network has branched out into other industry-related endeavors. All the while fortifying its creative and technical expertise with cutting-edge technology. '1960' Channel 13 started broadcasts in 1961 under Inter-Island Broadcasting Corporation thru the tri-media conglomerate of RMN-IBC-Philippine Herald owned by the late Andres Soriano. The station also broadcasts in Cebu and Davao set up the first provincial station. Dick Baldwin was the station's first owner, and programming first consisted of mostly foreign programs from CBS, and a few local shows. '1970' IBC launches the color transmission television named Vinta Color named after the Vintas from Zamboanga, the third network in the Philippines to convert to all-color broadcasts. '1975' On the first day of February 1975, Inter-Island 13 split off from the Sorianos, owners of RMN and under the auspices of the Benedicto Group of Companies, by the late Roberto Benedicto, who purchased the network consisting of the Manila station and other relay stations in Cebu and Davao in the Philippines in Visayas and Mindanao was delighted in the birth of a television station that would bring color to the dark years of the Martial Law era. The Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC) brought forth DZTV Channel 13, a commercial television station based on Metro Manila has always been associated with the very first and the very best in local broadcasting and initially beamed to seven relay stations scattered all over the archipelago. DWKB-FM (KB 89.1) was opened and in a short time, it became the number one FM station in the country. '1976' From a relatively TV station, IBC 13 reached greater heights metamorphosed into one of the country's most viewed TV network and became the country's top-rating network. Through hard work coupled with and intrepid business sense, IBC management developed a strategic programming that appealed to the mass audience. Thus, IBC 13 set a firsts in the broadcasting industry. Showing full-length Tagalog films on primetime and the introduction of one-of-a-kind program genres were first seen on Channel 13 like TODAS, Johnny Weismuller as Tarzan, Iskul Bukol, Chicks to Chicks, Seeing Stars with Joe Quirino, Pinoy Thriller, The Sharon Cuneta Show, See-True and so much more with one spoke of television. This catapulted IBC in the number one slot among all television networks. '1977' Through the sweat of it's employees and the income generated from it's programs, the network built and finally moved into its present home in Broadcast City. The complex was a five-and-a-half hectare land located at Capitol Hills, Old Balara, Diliman, Quezon City, Philippines. '1978' IBC manifested an enviable resilience in surviving the challenges. It marked the biggest, most progressive leap any network has ever made. The station produced shows and co-production ventures, it penetrated a wider market. Thus, remarkable productivity surfaced with a acquisition of several provincial TV and radio stations. '1986' Years passed after 1986 EDSA Revolution, things were never be the same again in the network. IBC sequestered by the government became a government controlled operation under the Presidential Commission on Good Government (PCGG). Malacañang appointed several management groups to oversee the operation of the network's condition became congruent with the government situation. New administrators meant new management. A board of administrators was created to run the station. When BBC 2 closed down, IBC absorbed majority of its displaced employees, thus doubled the operating expenses of the network as Basta Pinoy sa Trese expresses IBC-13's corporate goal for the larger Filipino audience to identify themselves, a vision of Philippine television to be the home of the local productions that are expressive of the Filipino heart and mind. The provider of entertainment and enlightenment; the imparter of Filipino social and cultural values. It defines the basic thrust of IBC-13's programming a strong bias for more local productions, a striving for balance of entertainment and public information, and the recognition of its social role to earn profits. Cost of programs went up by threefold. Line produced shows and co-production ventures with Viva, Regal, and Seiko were favored. '1988' The top rated shows of IBC were pirated by rival networks. Cost of programs, talent fees and TV rights increased tremendously. IBC could no longer afford to produce its own shows. '1989' IBC took a new image Pusong Pinoy Pusong Trese, to recapture the glory days it once had. But because of the sequestration, the periodic change of management and the internal problems, the network started to lose the support of the advertisers. The FM radio statins of 89 DMZ (Danze Muzic Zone) launched as the nation's number 1 dance music FM station in the country along with Radyo Budyong stations natinowide. '1990' Islands Broadcast Corporation took over the management and the marketing of IBC which came to be known as Island TV 13 in 1990. It was in the later part of its operations that ratings and income suffered due to mismanagement which caused labor unrest. '1992' During this time in 1992, IBC became a 100% government owned station by virtue of a compromise agreement PCGG and Mr. Roberto S.Benedicto, management and marketing were returned to the IBC Board of Directors. Programming remained at a standstill in preparation for the launching of a new image. '1994' IBC 13 managed to survive despite unstable conditions. The niche it has carved in the broadcasting industry proved to be an indelible one. Instant recall has always been associated with IBC and its glorious past. It was May 1994 when IBC launched Pinoy ang Dating with a visually enticing MTV, an innovation in terms of station identification. Despite limited resources, programming improved when the battle for audience share continued. Advertisers became more responsive to marketing efforts. DOMSAT satellite dish via nation satellite broadcast launched on TV-radio programming. These are the classic tokusatsu hits of the popular Super Sentai galore are Bioman, Shaider, Maskman, Turboranger, Kamen Rider Black, Machineman and Fiveman, and anime hits Battle Ball, Super Boink, Time Quest, Tonde Boorin, Shuurato, Gaiking, Grendaizer UFO and Mazinger Z, some of the most famous tokusatsu, sentai and anime shows in Philippine television. '1996' In 1996, Vintage Television (VTV) entered the scene with the Philippine Basketball Association (PBA) as it's major program for basketball games. Rehabilitation of the Transmitter and other technical facilities where initiated in the central and provincial stations. A new Harris 60 Kilowatt transmitter was installed. The global service of APSTAR 1 satellite was utilized for a wider global reach. '1998' The biggest names in movies and television to its fold. Express Balita and Balita Ngayon revolutionizes the TV newscasts on Phiilippine television. Uner the new president Boots Anson-Roa in July 1998 as the top honcho, IBC makes the broadcast history when it leaps in Channel 13's ratings from cellar dweller to the number 3 among TV networks position in the Philippines and the country in surge phenomenal growth, thanks to the PBA and NBA games and the VTV programs in the audience share and ratings, with all the Top 10 shows in the network, and the first in the Philippines to be number 3. IBC's TV companions, ABS-CBN Channel 2 and GMA Channel 7 start attempts to bring in more viewers as IBC becomes the number 3 Philippine TV network. Also, the nation's dance music radio station 89 DMZ ranks the number 1 FM station in the country. VTV shows: Goin' Bayabas, Back to Iskul Bukol, Dear Heart, WOW!, Rebyu, V.U, Viva Love Stories, Takot Ka Ba sa Dilim, The Bikini Open, Extreme Action Theater, Sine VTV and Sinemaks are the top-raters. The sports programming: PBA, NBA and PBL games, Blow by Blow, Super Bouts, Hot Stuff, WCW, ATP Tour Highlights, UEFA, Marlboro Tour and Kabayo, Karera, Karerista along with the anime favorites Battle Ball and Super Boink. As the top of the ratings is the sentai and tokusatsu series Turboranger, Fiveman, Kamen Rider Black, Maskman, Super Rescue Rolbrain and Bioman, and Gogo's Adventures with English, the children show for kids and education of pre-schools. In the meantime, covered Hatol ng Bayan, the first-ever election coevrage and the frst-ever special coverage along with PTV-4, RPN-9 and Radyo ng Bayan. '2000' In 2000 for millenium, Viva-TV, the primetime block of Viva Entertainment on IBC producing shows. VTV continues to reign on primetime with its sports and foreign canned programs. IBC's religious and public affairs program dominate the non-prime slots. The new management under Mr. Emiliano D. Templo is determined to put IBC back on its feet. His foremost concern is to maintain the viability and competitiveness of the network in preparation for its privatization. This is achieved by providing for the personnel welfare and benefits and by renewed programming thrust which would cater to the biggest sector of society, the youth. Also, IBC-13 traditionally considered an also-ran in Philippine television is the strong and undisputed number 3, thanks to the PBA and NBA games, and the Viva programs. The number 3 TV station in the country, behind the top-notchers of the two networs ABS-CBN and GMA. Boots Anson Roa, IBC-13 top honcho, made the disclosure at a press conference last August 14, 2000. The network is sequestered, and Boots admitted that still for privatization. The network's franchise was granted granted by Congress, the network has operated for more than 30 years along with the country's premier dance music station 89 DMZ (Danze Muzic Zone) ranks also the number 1 in FM radio. The purpose of that luncheon affair was to introduce to the press most of the shows produced by the network itself. Several hours of programming are produced daily by a blocktimer group Viva-Vintage. Such programs include basketball and international sports events like the Cardiff and the Wales World 9-Ball Billiards Championship participated in by several Filipino cue artists. Viva-TV's hit programming on the network’s primetime hours of IBC are May Bukas Pa, Fastbreak, Dear Heart, Subic Bay, Gags Must Be Crazy, Kagat ng Dilim, Night Lines, Fastbreak and Y2K: Hati-Hating Kapatid are the top-raters in the Viva's local production along with the PBA and NBA basketball games together with Blow by Blow, Milo Sporting World, Kabayo, Karera, Karerista, World Pool Championships, Super Bouts and Asian PGA Tour, the Japanese hit anime series like Akazukin Cha Cha and the Viva Tagalog movie blocks Viva Proudly Presents, Now Showing, Viva Premiere Night and Sinemaks. Also, for the staiton-produced show on Philippine television like Gogo's Adventures with English, Alas Dose sa Trese, Good Take, DMZ-TV, Last Fool Show, Y2K: Yes to Kids, Saklolo Abogado, Ating Alamin, Amerika Atbp., TV Wonderland and Hapi Kung Healthy are the top-raters of the network eventually contribute to an higher station rating. The network's flagship news programs Express Balita, Ronda Trese and IBC Headliners becoming the household TV newscast in the country. '2001' The network gained popularly in the popular Mexican soap operas by the hit telenovelas are Carita de Angel, Siempre te Amare, Maria del Cielo and Por Un Beso as part of Viva-TV's fast-growing lineup of top-rating shows. IBC also has the popular anime series in Japan: Crayon Shin-chan, Cyborg Kurochan and Akazukin Cha Cha. The Viva Tagalog movies for the local bloskbusters in Viva Box Office and Sinemaks and the local drama series are ten drama anthology Dear Heart, horror-thriller series Kagat ng Dilim and the teleserye Habang My Buhay, and the popular and top-rated sitcom Gags Must Be Crazy. Acquired the rights of 2 international game shows: Who Wants to be a Millionaire? hosted by Christopher de Leon premiered in 2000 and The Weakest Link hosted by Edu Manzano premiered in 2001. '2002' The reality singing talent search show Star For A Night, hosted by Regine Velasquez discover the aspiring young singers on primetime TV for the singing superstars, bought the country's top-rating and multi-awarded game show franchise are The Weakest Link and Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?. Viva-TV starting with the innovative and creative programming on Philippine televisionon primetime in IBC-13 with million-peso prize game shows are The Weakest Link and Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?, and the million-peso prize reality singing search show Star For A Night along with the PBA and NBA basketball games. Also in the poineer chinovela craze Amazing Twins, which premiered on the network in the asianovelas in 2003. 'Present' Now, a new hope shines on IBC, the network which pioneered various genres in TV production. As long as IBC remains a network with its innovative and creative core intact, the dream of reaching the top is not so far away. Channel 13 has been identified with the PBA and NBA games, and recently with Viva's local productions with blocktimers of Viva Entertainment and co-producers of Viva Television. IBC-13’s new business ventures in UHF programming, international cable TV and Direct-to-Home Satellite Service, movie production, high-end video and audio post-production, music recording, and licensing and merchandising are logical extensions of its core business of broadcasting in presence felt in the television industry. It started with specials like Homecoming Kapinoy and other youth-oriented one-shot presentations. A hit TV properties have crossed over to cinema, recording and product licensing and merchandising. The integrated News and Current Affairs Group provides content for television, radio, UHF, cable and the internet. In-house developed stars and creative talents are now being shared across all media. The post-production houses service cinema and TV advertising clientele. The international program distribution component has extended its business to thecover telecoms. IBC-13 remains the undisputed, most-watched number 3network. PBA posts a rating of 45%, the highest in recorded history. Programming is successfully expanded from 4:30 in the morning to 1:00 AM the following day. IBC reaches 50% of TV households via a network of 30 TV stations and affiliates. These are just some examples of how convergence has worked for the network and the list of other possible permutations keeps on growing. It is this kind of synergy that will lead IBC, pioneer leader in Philippine television, to the fulfillment of its vision as a Total Information and Entertainment Network. 'REORGANIZATION' '53 Years of Philippine Television' In 2013, the network was re-organized to further our hold in the industry — providing better focus on the development of product and the program content, further enhancement of the network service groups and convergence with the new businesses intends to increase its cultural, current events and children's programming. Foremost was the consolidation of the Entertainment Group. Under the leadership of its Executive Vice President, Lito Ocampo Cruz, it now serves as the umbrella organization for the following divisions: Television, which handles nationwide TV programming and production of entertainment programs; Talent Development & Management; Creative Communications Management; and TV Engineering. The group also oversees the following subsidiaries: IBC Records, Kapinoy Talent Center, IBC Global Remittance, IBC Integrated and Strategic Property Holdings, Inc., IBC Merchandising (product licensing and merchandising) and Creative Communications, Inc. (production design). These divisions and auxiliary businesses are seen to maximize their synergy potential, with the Creative Department, the Entertainment Group’s research and development component, as the driver of this synergy. Meanwhile, the Integrated News and Current Affairs Division, with news head Maria Ressa and news desk officer Nick Mendoza at helm, acts as the nerve center of all newsgathering efforts and production of newscasts, current affairs programs and specials. The News and Current Affairs Division synergizes with the IBC News Network (INN), the IBC Regional, and Radio News for the pooling, development and airing of news. IBC-13 is a government entity in a private corporation while generate revenues and income to support the station. Channel 13 has always been identified with the PBA and NBA games, and recently with Viva’s local production. That’s because the Viva-Vintage Tandem has more cornered the network’s primetime hours. So, when Boots Anson-Roa as president and CEO in July 1998, on the nation’s programming and even the non-prime hours were sold to blocktimers, like religious groups and telemarketing outfits. The Radio Network Division handles the programming of the AM radio DZTV Radyo Budyong and the FM radio iDMZ Sayaw Pinoy!, while the Regional Network Group takes care of Regional TV and Radio operations. Providing corporate support are the following divisions: Sales & Marketing; Network Engineering, which handles network expansion and equipment; Information Technology; Research and Business Analysis; and the Corporate Services Group which is composed of Finance, Human Resources Development and Legal Services and Government & Corporate Affairs. IBC-13 is also engaged in the media-related business of international program and film distribution; overseas cable TV and telecoms via IBC International, sports programming (PBA and NBA), high-end video and audio post production, commercial production, print pushibling (IBC Publishing, Inc.), interactive media (IBC Interactive, Inc.), Kapinoy Theme Parks Holdings, Inc., Kapinoy Congergence, IBC Multimedia, Inc., IBC GLobal Ltd., IBC Licensing Group, IBC Televideo and cinema theatrical operations (Sine Kapinoy). 'Performance Highlights' 'BROADCASTING' Television production and broadcasting, however, are still the core of the network’s business, with 50% of all company sales generated from this sector. IBC-13 met squarely with the challenge of operating under the effects of the Asian regional economic crisis, which did not prevent it from posting a growth rate of 30% and posting sales of P 13.5 billion (US$ 13 million). IBC-13 also garnered an estimated 50% of all broadcast advertising revenues. Our growth has been steady: in the last five years, Kapinoy Network recorded a compounded annual growth rate in advertising revenues of 13.5%. On television developed a strategic programmig that appealed to the mass audience, independent surveys also indicate improved viewer satisfaction. Kantar Media survey reports that IBC-13’s audience share in Metro Manila is almost half of all viewing households at 30.5%, an improvement of all household viewership. The Kapinoy Network continued to dominate the ratings in all program formats and all time blocks in 2013. A key strategy was the extension of broadcast airtime from 4:30 a.m. up to 1 a.m. starting in the 3rd quarter, gaining significant viewership for the network and increased advertising revenue in non-traditional time segments. Another major development is the network’s wider coverage. We now practically reach all TV households when we achieved coverage of 66% in 2013. 'OPERATIONAL HIGHLIGHTS' IBC-13 is the undisputer number 3 television station in the country, behind ABS-CBN and GMA, according to the recent survey of Kantar Media. IBC won the awards for the Best TV Station in in the KBP Golden Dove Awards, USTV Student's Choice Awards, Emmy International Awards, Anak TV Seal Awards, Gawad Tanglaw Awards and PMPC Star Awards, while other shows also won as best TV shows in different categories. 'TV Entertainment' It seemed that the reason for the station's high-rating in the local entertainment shows that IBC is home to the Viva Tagalog movies, station-produced local sitcoms and the PBA and NBA basketball. This type of programming, the new management built on the strength of the station towards Filipinization of the network. Boots Anson-Roa managed to make her presence felt in the television industry. It started with specials like Homecoming Kapinoy and other youth-oriented one shot presentations. The new management built on the strength of the station towards the Filipinization of the network. IBC-13 opened its primetime in innovative sitcoms, gag shows, talk shows, game shows, reality shows, variety shows, soap operas and fantasy series, drama anthologies and even political satires. It also aired Filipino movies on primetime, and balanced with this documentaries. The Kapinoy Network continues to be the strong, undisputed and certified number 3 television network in the country, behind the giant networks ABS-CBN and GMA have also the TV industry leaders with 100% of their shows in Filipino. A soap operas are the afternoon teleserye Before I Fall in Love, fantaserye My Batang Momay and the romantic primetime teleserye Safe In The Arms of Love were the most-watched programs in 2013. Their winning streak continues in 2014 with both drama serials through its cinematic production values posting record-breaking above-50% ratings in the first quarter. 'CHANGING FACE THE TELEVISION' All-Filipino programming in the track, the station IBC enmeshed in sequestion and ownership programs in dominance of ABS-CBN and GMA have become the industry leaders with 100% of their shows in Filipino. The National Basketball Association (NBA) and the Philippine Basketball Association (PBA) games also serves to increase the boost of Channel 13’s ratings as part of the all-Filipino programming strategy for the superstar network that it controlled the all-important primetime TV viewing block with fans of shows on IBC. IBC’s success with other program formats is undiminished and home to the PBA and NBA. Innovative sitcoms Whattaboys with AJ Muhlach, Josh Padilla and Marlo Mortel, and Maya Loves Sir Chief top-billed by comedy starrer Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap topped the comedy charts; Kapinoy Cinema, Viva Box Office and Sunday Sinemaks are the no.1 movie programs for the Viva Tagalog movies and balanced this with documentaries; Sandy’s Romance top-billed by Nadine Lustre is the no.1 teen romantic drama anthology; TODAS Kids as the no.1 kiddie gag show; It’s Partytime, the no.1 variety show; Happy TODAS, the no.1 comedy gag show; KapinoyLand become the huge success is the number 1 educational children show for kids, preschool, play school, playground and kiddie food in phenomenal children; The Million Second Quiz hosted by Robi Domingo and Who Wants To Be A Millionaire hosted by Drew Arellano are the most-watched no.1 primetime game shows and Born to be a Superstar, the no.1 reality singing search show hosted by Anja Aguilar with a judges Dingdong Avanzado, Joey Albert, Paula Bianca and Gino Padilla in 2013 for the national singing contest of superstar fans. The primetime television with a hit telenovela La Madrastra starring the Mexican actress Victoria Ruffo and the primetime hit Koreanovela Glory Jane top-billed by Koren superstar Park Min-young. In non-prime time segments, the Taiwanovela Love Keeps Going, fairy-serye Winx Club, and Filipino-dubbed animes Kirarin, Kuruko’s Basketball and Cyborg Kurochan scored audience shares of 30% and 45%. Noel @ Late Night and Last Fool Show gave viewers a reason to stay up past midnight. Meanwhile, IBC’s daily hit noontime show Lunch Break which became no.1 in the noontime arena. Kapinoy mini-series successfully built audience acceptance for a new format via its new offering of mini-serye I Need Romance, a co-production venture with Viva Films, and raised the bar for local TV dramas through its cinematic production values. Tumbok Revolution revived the horror drama of Regal Entertainment genre to become the next big thing in 2014. Other new station-produced shows further diversified network programming such as the showbiz talk show Showbiz Star, political satire news gag show Sic O’Clock News Naman, musical game show Don’t Forget the Lyrics!, newest poineer trend-setting fantaserye Carita de Angel starring the child star Mutya Orquia and Janella in Wonderland top-bileld by teen star princess Janella Salvador, cooking show Kusinahan, dance show DMZ-TV, telemovie made-for-TV-moves called 13 Original Movie and talk show Joey & Teysi. Clockwise: Lunch Break reigns supreme on the noontime block; An IBC OB Van gets ready for a remote taping; Safe In The Arms Of Love is 2013’s top program; A production number from It’s Partytime; the reality singing contest show Born to be a Superstar for the superstar fans; One of the studios where the network’s top-raters are created; Mario Maurer and Erich Gonzales in one of Before I Fall in Love’s highlights. 'Search from the Start' The double wedding of Nella and Paulo and Emon and Andrea was one of the most memorable scenes in the drama serial teleserye that took the nation by storm. You hope Nella and Paulo falling in Love. And this happens daily when most television screens are tuned to IBC-13’s soap opera triumph Safe In The Arms of Love, a romantic teleserye. Since SITAOL hugged the screen, the Filipino’s evening schedule was suddenly built around the program. Dinner-time was moved later or meals were taken in front of the screen. Friends would schedule their gimmicks at a later time. Updates on plot twists were relayed via beepers to those home. It was simply phenomenal! Picture this. Two shooting days, two OB van units, four cameras, 20 regular cast members, anywhere from 25 to 50 production and engineering people, and an extreme amount of pressure. Shooting days are every Tuesday and Thursday. Way before the cameras start rolling, director Wenn V. Deramas and scriptwriters Keiko Galvez and Rondel Lindayag hammer out storylines and develop plot twists. Copies of the final script are then delivered to the actors’ residences. A normal shooting day starts at 7.30 am and stretches to as late as 2.00 am the next day. On the set, hustle is the name of the game since they can shoot in as many as three different locations per session, to a slum area where dwells, to a rural cottage, that is home to guardian, Carmen. As it demands a fast-paced and tension-driven production schedule that could rival your average Safe In The Arms of Love plotline. The numbers hit a high of 50%, everyone involved in production knows that they did well. According to Associate Producer Mae Santos, “We produce one of local television’s few, true hits— that’s great incentive to go there two days a week and try to outdo yourself.” 'News and Current Affairs' Express Balita and News Team 13 remains as the most-watched newscasts in the country. The investigative public service show Bitag outdos all other late night current affairs programs. Clockwise: Hatol ng Bayan 2013 marathon telecast; Snooky Serna-Go and TJ Kintanar anchors Express Balita, the country’s leading primetime news program; Inside the director’s booth of IBC News Room; OB Vans equipped with SNG (Satellite News Gathering) facilities make it possible to broadcast live from any remote point; The integrated News & Current Affairs Division in an astounding show of force. Express Balita Weekend tops the weekend newscasts while other news programs Happy Morning Yehey also ranked highest in their timeslots. On INN, Global Desk wrap-up of international news, supplied exclusively by FOX News Channel and CNN, caps the network’s broadcast. Also launched in 2013: investigative crime show Bantay ng Pulisya; the UHF news channel IBC News Network (INN) with government talk show Gov@Work; and public service talk show SSS: Kabalikat Natin. Other Current Affairs programs, tele-magazine show Good Take, Linawin Natin and Report Kay Boss!, also led the rankings in their timeslots. The public service program Snooky celebrated its 1st year of broadcast as one of the longest running and most public service program in Philippine history. Extensive coverage was given to the national elections that commenced in the early part of 2013. For Hatol ng Bayan 2013, the Current Affairs group sponsored debates for the senatorial candidates. On election day, IBC-13 organized an election quick count tally of five million votes in 30 areas of the Philippines, then commissioned and delivered national exit polls in coordination with the SWS (Social Weather Stations) within 12 hours of the closing of the polls. Live coverage of the election was provided from 30 live television points across the country, providing breaking news, updates, and reports across the country. IBC-13 harnessed the power of satellite news gathering in its live coverage of the Subic controversy, the Cebu Pacific airline crash in Cagayan de Oro, and the Spratly Islands controversy. Under the Media ng Bayan are PTV-4, YouthVote Philippines, RPN-9, IBC-13, DZKB Radyo Ronda, DZTV Radyo Budyong, DZRB Radyo ng Bayan, Philippine Information Agency (PIA), Pihlippine News Agency, Air21, Manila Bulletin, PLDT and InfoMatics Diliman. Digitized video has improved the look of our news, meeting international standards, and elevating the local standards of news broadcasting. The News and Current Affairs division now also produces news on demand, with a fully interactive news website that caters to how the user wants to receive his news via the Internet. DID YOU KNOW *That IBC-13’s broadcasting roots came from Inter-Island Broadcasting Corporation (Islands TV 13), a company engaged in radio and TV equipment assembly from war surplus parts who shifted to radio broadcasting when strict import controls prevailed. *That IBC-13 pioneered provincial radio broadcasting in 1960 and FM radio in 1970. *That Kapinoy Network aired the nationwide simulcast of the news, when the network’s 30 TV stations, 15 radio stations and affiliate radio stations all throughout the country were connected via relay sites to the main newscast in the Quezon City studios. * That IBC-13 was the first to utilize the adapt the standard BetaCam tape format. *That IBC, the third network to join cyberspace with the launching of ibc.com.ph. 'RADIO' IBC’s AM station DZTV Radyo Budyong ranked its no.2 among all AM stations once more in 2013. For the fourth year in a row, DZTV won the industry’s KBP Golden Dove Award for Best AM Radio Station. Its Radyo Budyong, an original IBC Radio concept remains the standard by which all radio news reportage are measured. Its formidable list of the commentators, hosts and anchors such as Noli Eala, Snooky Serna-Go, Jay Sonza, Jess Caduco, Czarinah Lusuegro, Cathy Eigenmann, Jarius Bondoc and Vincent Santos have the solid nationwide following. The country’s no.1 dance music FM radio station 89 DMZ among listeners in Mega Manila. It is a dance music industry’s best sound in an Asian market of A-B-C upscale. Top: DZTV’s legendary Radyo Budyong takes to the streets. Bottom: Inside the iDMZ radio booth. 'REGIONAL' Top: The state-of-the-art Cebu broadcast complex in Mandaue. Bottom: IBC Channel 13 Cebu employees. The IBC Regional handles the operations and studio maintenance of 30 TV and 15 FM and AM radio stations for Luzon, Visayas, and Mindanao. IBC Regional last year turned over most of its engineering functions to the Network Engineering Group in order to focus on TV and radio show production and regional news which are aired on site-based stations of IBC-13 and the UHF news channel IBC News Network (INN). Last year’s major operational highlight was the inauguration of the Cebu Broadcast Complex in Mandaue, the largest and most advanced broadcast facility outside of Metro Manila. With the nationwide expansion of regional TV to 350 stations, IBC-13 is able to reach 60% of all TV households which are located in the provincial areas. IBC Regional programming specializes in coverage of provincial folk festivals and sports events, as well as locally-produced mainstay news, teleseryes, and other shows in the regional dialect. Programming is regionally-sensitive and attuned to local radio-listening and weekend TV viewing habits, 20% of which is produced in the locality of broadcast. High-rating variety, drama, and comedy shows are produced in regional dialects like 12 Under Club (children show), Ikaw Kabuhi Ko (public service), Cebuana Kapwa (public service), Dinagyang Festival, Sinulog Festival and also Express Balita regional editions. IBC programs top ratings both in the daytime and evening timeslots, with TV market shares of 60% in Davao; 45% in Baguio, 38% in Naga, 24% in Bacolod City, and 10% in Cebu City, in the 4th quarter of 2013. 'BROADCAST FACILITIES' 'TELEVISION' Originating Stations: *TV-13 Mega Manila *TV-13 Laoag *TV-13 Baguio *TV-5 Tuguegarao *TV-13 Naga *TV-13 Puerto Princesa *TV-12 Iloilo *TV-12 Bacolod *TV-13 Cebu *TV-12 Tacloban *TV-13 Zamboanga *TV-9 Dipolog *TV-10 Cagayan de Oro *TV-13 Davao *TV-10 General Santos *TV-5 Butuan *TV-2 Cotabato Production & News Centers: *TV-8 Dagupan *TV-2 Roxas Relay Stations: *TV-6 Mt. Amuyao, Mt. Province *TV-12 Cabanatuan *TV-7 Baler, Aurora *TV-12 Iba, Zambales *TV-11 Tarlac *TV-10 Meycauayan *TV-13 Lucena *TV-13 Santiago, Isabela *TV-7 Daet, Camarines Norte *TV-7 Legaspi *TV-2 Sorsogon *TV-5 Binalbagan, Negros Occidental *TV-13 Guihulngan, Negros Orienta *TV-7 Basey, Samar *TV-12 Koronadal *TV-8 Surigao Affiliates in UHF TV stations: *TV-2 Dumaguete *TV-13 Pagadian *TV-13 Ozamis *TV-8 Tandag, Surigao del Sur Cable channels *Toon TV (cable cartoon channel) *Kiddie TV (cable children's kid channel) *Danze TV (cable music channel) *DZTV TeleTrese (cable interactive news channel) 'AM Radio:' Radyo Budyong: *DZTV-AM 1386 kHz Mega Manila *DWDC-AM 1017 kHz Dagupan *DWNW-AM 756 kHz Naga *DYRG-AM 1251 kHz Kalibo, Aklan *DYJJ-AM 1296 kHz Roxas *DYBQ-AM 981 kHz Iloilo *DYBG-AM 672 kHz Cebu *DXWG-AM 885 kHz Cagayan de Oro *DXML-AM 1044 kHz Davao 'FM Radio:' Romance FM: *DWRM-FM 93.5 MHz Mega Manila *DYYRQ-FM 92.7 MHz Iloilo *DYRM-FM 94.5 MHz Cebu *DXRM-FM 95.3 MHz Davao iDMZ Sayaw Pinoy: *DZMZ-FM 89.1 MHz Mega Manila *DYNZ-FM 89.2 kHz Iloilo *DYBP-FM 103.8 MHZ Boracay (Boracay FM) *DYMZ-FM 89.8 MHz Cebu *DXMZ-FM 89.3 MHz Davao 'IBC ENGINEERING' The IBC Engineering was created to consolidate IBC-13’s engineering groups which service the company’s broadcast infrastructure needs. It is function to provide the technical expertise and hardware complement to synergy strategy. installs, operates, and maintains the network’s originating, relay, and affiliate stations nationwide for radio and TV, and the satellite transmission of IBC-13, IBC News Network and Global IBC abroad. The year 2013 marked the completion of three important projects by divisions now under NEG supervision: the completion of a broadcast complex in Mandaue, Cebu; the installation and commissioning of the first digital Video Server in the Philippines for digital storage of all TV materials; and the installation of the first fully automated large-scale-on-air TV operations in the country using the Louth Automation System. 'All in the Family' Since IBC-13 started operations, there has always been IBC Board of Directors among its employees. He was one of the three original engineers sent by Islands TV-13 to undergo training in preparation for the maiden broadcast of DZTV Channel 13, the country’s third TV station and the direct antecedent of today’s IBC-13. Engineer the planning, design, construction, installation and operation of the IBC Broadcast Center in Quezon City. Eventually. 'Performance Highlights (OTHER BUSINESSES)' 'IBC RECORDS' After having been in operation through the years, IBC Records hit gold for the rock band The Dawn; and four platinum records for the albums of Rachel Alejandro, Dingdong Avanzado and Lani Misalucha, and the original soundtracks of the TV series Safe In The Arms Of Love. Encouraged by the success of its records tied to Safe In The Arms Of Love, Star Records has organized a soundtrack production and TV show music tie-ins. 'Licensing and Merchandising' IBC Licensing and Merchandising operations in 2010s were refocused on the licensing and merchandising of popular local properties. Significant income was generated by the licensing of products such as the KapinoyLand, Sandy's Romance and Born to be a Superstar merchandising, and merchandise with PBA and NBA basketball. Also the licensing agent for MTV apparel. It has been tapping a large network of affiliates and distributors to promote its merchandise products via consignment or direct selling arrangements. It also been strengthening its tie-ups with major manufacturers, working on its product sourcing, and maintaining inventory at efficient levels. 'TALENT DEVELOPMENT & MANAGEMENT CENTER' The Talent Development and Management Center recruits, manages, and trains IBC-13 talents and production staff similar to an institute of performing arts, and provides access to formal education through the network’s Distance Learning Center in the Kapinoy Talent Center. This fulfills the Entertainment Group’s mission to mold a talent pool that the industry star system, one that is multifunctional and may be shared among IBC-13 and its various entertainment concerns. Among the new generation superstars developed from the Kapinoy Talent Center’s stable are AJ Muhlach, Sue Ramirez, Mario Maurer, Erich Gonzales, Dingdong Dantes and Coleen Garcia. Kapinoy Talent Center babies with their mentors, Kapinoy Talenrt Center Head Jeffrey Jeturian and IBC President and CEO Boots Anson-Roa. 'IBC Creative Communications Management' As IBC-13’s integrated production design house and warehouse of sets and set equipment, Creative Communications manages all of IBC-13’s sets for on- and off-studio locations. CC introduced innovations in three-dimensional scenic design which challenge the traditional medium of TV scenic flat design. Right: Production design for the 2013 Miss Universe coronation rites. 'PBA and NBA' Counter clockwise: The San Mig Coffee Mixers against the Rain or Shine Elasto Painers in a game that characterizes the 2013 PBA Governors' Cup; the season expansion team Barangay Ginebra San Miguel continue to be a crowd drawer even in the Milo Energy Drink turf; tremendous crowd support became a big push for the Alaska Aces to snatch the first PBA Championship Title in the league’s season. The PBA and NBA basketball games airing on IBC-13 and the news channel IBC News Network (INN). The Philippine Basketball Association (PBA) and the National Basketball Association (NBA) winning the season captured the imagination of basketball fans nationwide as the country's premier basketball leagues. Aiming to bring basketball and provide entertainment to the sports fans, and discover and hone tapped talents, the NBA and PBA continues to push the boundaries with its home away live coverage of games separately played, a first and a feat in Philippine basketball. The PBA banks on the team players like Barangay Ginebra San Miguel, Meralco Bolts, Petrron Blaze Boosters, Air21 Express, Talk N Text Tropang Texyers, Alacka Aces, Barako Bull Energy Cola, Milo Energy Drink, Rain or Shine Elasto Painters and GolbalPort Batang Pier, a winning formula that has enticed audience to get involved. NBA has Boston Celtics, Brooklyn Nets, New York Knicks, Philadelphia 76ers, Toronto Raptors, Dallas Mavericks, Chicago Bulls, Miami Heat, Cleverland Cavaliers, Detroit Pistons, Indiana Pacers, Milwaukee Bucks, Atlanta Hawks, Charlotte Bobcats, Orlando Magic, Washington Wizards are the Eastern Conference, and Denver Nuggets, Minnesota Timberwolves, Oklahoma City Thunder, Portland Trail Blazers, Utah Jazz, Golden State Warriors, L.A. Clippers, L.A. Lakers, Phoenix Suns, Sacramento Kings, Dallas Mavericks, Houston Rockets, Memphis Grizzlies, New Orleans Pelicans and San Antonio Spurs are the Wastern Conference. IBC-13’s commitment to sports development continues further in partnership with Viva Sports through its launch of the knock boxing championship like Manny Pacquiao, Rey Boom Boom Bautista, Gabriel Elorde, Ninito Donaire and Erik Morales, as well as the 10-ball pool players of billiards like Efren Bata Reyes and the Asia's bigegst mixed-martial arts (MMA) organization ONE FC. 'IBC News Network (INN)' Noli Eala of Eala ng Balita deliver the day’s top headlines across the nation and around the globe. The UHF news channel IBC News Network (INN), the country's premier news channel on UHF fee TV lanched on July 2, 2012. INN under the supervision of the IBC Regional to the IBC News and Current Affairs group, developing news that is not covered by IBC news in order to maximize news output and prevent overlapping coverage. INN utilizes 13 regional news centers from Laoag and Zamboanga, bringing breaking news stories and extended coverage reports from around the region, thus decentralizing the focus of national news from Metro Manila. The Global Desk wrap-up of international news, supplied exclusively by CNN and FOX News Channel, caps the network’s broadcast as part of the programming strategy. The country's premier news channel in news and current affairs, public service, business, documentaries and sports. As part of INN’s increased coverage strategy, 60-kilowatt transmitters were installed in 4 cities: TV-45 Mega Manila, TV-30 Baguio, TV-42 Iloilo, TV-39 Cebu and Davao while 100-watt transmitters were transferred. INN was the first to break news on the president Noynoy Aquino III. It provided 36 consecutive hours of live coverage from the provinces in the Hatol ng Bayan 2013 elections. Witrh the regioal sports programs, the regarded to commitment the best action viewers packed loading up with sports pramming with the PBA and NBA games, boxing matches, billiards, golf, cockfights, ONE FC-MMA and WWE wrestling. INN recently began operating as the first and only Filipino 24-hour, 7-days-a-week UHF news network, broadcasting real-time news on the hour and current affairs programs in the Philippines, and through The Filipino Channel in the Middle East, Papua New Guinea, North America, Hawaii, Guam, Canada, and Saipan. 'IBC INTERNATIONAL' IBC International reaches out to the Filipino overseas community with its international cable and satellite channel, Global IBC, which is currently seen in the United States (including Guam and Hawaii), Saudi Arabia, Australia, Gulf States, Canada, Japan, Korea, Taiwan, China and Asia through five major international satellites. Through distribution sales, North American cable subscribers now number 30,000, while there were 5,000 registered subscribers in Saudi Arabia in less than 10 months of operations. IBC International’s owned and operated North American Direct-to-Home (DTH) satellite service reaches 13,000 subscribers despite the failure of satellite Galaxy 4 and the resumption of services via satellite Telstar 5 in mid-July. Sales are strong in California and the U.S. East Coast. Through the North American satellite, dish owners now receive Global IBC and INN. IBC International’s other principal business is to provide long distance services through fully-owned subsidiary, IBC Telecom, with the assistance of Global Telecom, which owns 20% of IBC International. Last year, the Tawag Na Kapinoy pre-paid call cards combined generated 1 million minutes of calls from the United States to the Philippines, while Bayan Collect Sa Korea generated a total traffic of 1 million minutes. IBC Telecom’s call mall in Milan continues to operate, with other call malls scheduled for opening in Rome, Madrid, Barcelona, and Athens. IBC Telecom has a license-to-operate application pending in Canada and the U.K., which will serve to meet the increasing telecommunication needs of Filipinos around the world with Kapinoy on Demand, WatchPhilippines, Direct Kapinoy, SkyBroadband and IBC Pay Per View. 'Sine Kapinoy' Sine Kapinoy is IBC-13’s theater operations division. After the first theater opening in Davao, Sine Kapinoy opened two new theater movie centers, one in Ozamiz City, with three cinemas, and another in Laguna, with four cinemas. The Ozamiz and Calamba theaters are equipped with superior projection equipment and Dolby Stereo sound systems that rival the best cinema systems in Metro Manila. A network of majority-owned postproduction companies: Video-Post Manila, Video Arts Philippines, Pre-Post, Audio Post, Music and Sound Gallery, and Star Film Laboratory, which deal with offline editing for the advertising industry, 3D computer graphics imaging, film editing, audio post production, original music scoring, composition, and sound design, and film processing and developing, respectively. This division showcases a full range of sophisticated technological equipment to support the production of high quality films and advertisements. Top photos: The Sine Kapinoy theatre in Mega Manila. Bottom: Ticketron in Cinemagica Iloilo 'IBC Interactive' IBC Interactive, in operation since 2013, was incorporated in as the newest fully owned subsidiary of IBC-13. Manages its Internet operations reaching out especially to the Filipino community that direct access to news and information about the Philippines. The website’s news, entertainment, and sports and community pages regularly service 139,000 members and thousands more international visitors. The website fulfills Kapinoy Network’s mission to deliver news on demand via the third medium, after radio and television. IBC-13’s website features interactive boards and live radio and television feeds to areas while regular broadcast and the government has officially established to manage and grow IBC's websites as well as to venture into other forms of new media and digital publishing. One of how diffrent mediums like TV, mobile, radio and print interact with one another which results in a richer experience for our users and our advertisers as the newest venture into online media. Since then, IBCi is responsible for maintaining all of the websites of Intercintinental Broadcasting Corporation as well as its Google apps and extensions bringing a single message through the integrated platforms of television, web, and SMS resulting to an innovative marketing tool that is fun for consumers. In the official websites as IBC.com.ph, children's portal IBCKids.ph, the online news portal IBCNews.com, internet Korean pop radio on Pinoy online K-Pop Radio, RomanceFM.ph, the online radio website RadyoBudyong.ph and 89DMZ.com has available in online and through your mobile phones via iOS, Andriod phones and Globe cellphones. The lines of TV, radio, print, online and mobile are not only blurring, but also disappearing completely. Here are IBC-13's digital platforms that creates, delivers, and distributes branded and original content using technologies made available in today’s digital world. Experience IBC beyond your television, radio and into your mobile devices. Know more about our latest interactive mobile services and Globe phone applications in this section. IBC Interactive’s KapinoyLand entertainment site represents the very first example of direct entertainment linkages between TV and the Internet. 'OVERALL PERFORMANCE' Top photos: Scenes from IBC Foundation’s educational TV programs KapinoyLand. Below: IBC-13’s Defeat Dengue Drive, a nationwide bloodletting campaign complemented government efforts. The Kapinoy Network is proud to say it continues to offer the highest rate of return on investment in the industry, and has achieved this by satisfying the needs of all its stakeholders, shareholders, viewers, and advertisers alike. Beyond the business side, IBC-13 continues to make public service an integral part of its operations. The Kapinoy Network’s wide network of resources has been instrumental in advancing matters of national concern. IBC Foundation’s educational TV and radio programs have contributed immensely towards improving the quality of education in the public school system. Bantay Kapinoy has impacted phenomenally in the promotion of child welfare and protection and Kalikasan Kapinoy, the country’s first media-based environmental organization, Kapig Bisig Kapinoy (holding together for Pasig River), Tulong Kapinoy and Sagip Kapinoy (saving members of the family), along with Kapinoy ng Bayan Foundation, Inc. and PLDT-Globe Foundation. Top photos: Scenes from IBC Foundation’s educational TV programs are '' KapinoyLand'', Bayaning Bayani, Math Makulay, Learn with English, Science Kwela and Art Craft. Below: IBC’s Defeat Dengue Drive, a nationwide bloodletting campaign complemented government efforts. For its efforts, IBC-13 has also garnered several accolades from local, regional, and international award-giving bodies: the Gawad CCP Awards, the KBP Golden Dove Awards, the Urian Awards, the Asian TV Awards, Anak TV Seal Awards, UStv Choice Awards, PMPC Star Awards, Araw Values Awards and the New York Festival Awards. Chairman Emeritus Eric Canoy was honored with the KBP Golden Dove Lifetime Achievement Award for his pioneering efforts and invaluable contribution to the television industry. For the sixth year in a row, IBC-13 was cited as one of Asia’s Top 200 companies in a regionwide survey conducted by the Far Eastern Economic Review. Pegged within the first half of the year, another major infrastructure project is the upgrade of TV Mega Manila’s signal with the installation of the Harris all-solid state transmitter seen to dramatically improve our reception within Mega Manila (which includes Cavite and Bulacan) and other provinces nationwide. IBC is also set to inaugurate two new TV sites, 4 new radio sites, and a new Regional TV complex in Roxas. With the recent network re-organization an obvious breeding ground for convergence projects, 2014 is seen to be an even better year for synergy. More crossover, blocktimers and co-production ventures for TV and cinema. Original soundtracks for television in IBC shows. Ecommerce and internet retail of IBC products. The challenge remains for more efficient use of shared resources and effectively consolidating operations, towards maintaining an even healthier bottom line. In 2013, the network’s other priority shall be its people. From instituting better incentive programs and sustaining the aggressive training and development programs started last year, IBC shall turn all knobs to mold our personnel into world-class broadcast professionals. Having enjoyed unprecedented success through effective management, dedication of its people, effective utilization of technology and relentless product development, The Kapinoy Network sets its sights towards the global arena. There where we someday hope to proudly export IBC products alongside Japanese animes, Mexican telenovelas, asianovelas from Korea and Taiwan, documentaries, American records and Filipino films. IBC, The Kapinoy Network from the government-owned sequestered network pioneer in Philippine television into the Filipino media company. Realize that as each day begins, our achievements may be summed up quite simply. Amid the bliss of every Filipino home, we have actually kept Filipinos together celebrating 53 years. That alone to make our day, for now and another thousand years. Left to right: The first batch of graduates of AIM’s Executive Development Program with IBC-13 President and CEO Boots Anson-Roa and IBC Chairman Eric Canoy; INN’s technical operations center; The Television Division officers in one of their regular production meetings.